Another Chance
by ExplosionsAreFun
Summary: Bluestar had a hard life- we all know that. But when it is decided that she gets to be reborn(along with Thrushpelt), we're in for drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Why I wrote this story/My inspiration**

**I was browsing through videos on youtube and saw a video labeled Rubik's Cube: Bluestar amv. My curiosity went off(as usual) so I clicked it and watched it. It is Bluestar's story... It made me get thinking, her life was so sad. And I don't think Oakheart really cared...He didn't even react when Mosskit died. I mean, her life...**

**She was kin to a crazy medicine cat**

**She had to deal with Snowfur's mooning over Thistlepaw**

**After Snowfur had a kit, she was hit by a car**

**She fell in love with a cat from another Clan**

**She got pregnant with his kits while a tyrant was about to take over**

**She had to give up her kits, one of them dying**

**Her mate didn't even care about Mosskit dying**

**She had to lie to her Clanmates about her kits.**

**Not that long after she became leader, her deputy died.**

**Then her deputy died again.**

**Then Tigerclaw(her deputy) betrayed her.**

**She died saving her deputy. (Anyone notice a recurring word?)**

**I think she deserves another chance...another shot...So does Thrushpelt, I always thought they should be together...This is their chance.**

* * *

I tried to sink my claws into the edge. But it was no use. I was falling, falling. Fire heart tried to grab me but to no avail. He darted down to where I'd soon be landing. _And then it'll be over. _Somehow that calmed me- my life was a series of disasters. I felt cold water slap my back hard. I was sinking. I was treated with a memory. _"Water can destroy even the brightest flames." _I wanted to just sink, but I saw stars. _Am I dead already? _But no- these stars formed the shape of a cat. _Oakheart! _"Just do as I do," he whispered. He kicked his legs and darted up. I did the same until I could barely feel my legs. Then I felt a gentle jaw grasp the back of my neck, like when I was a kit. "Oakheart?" I mumbled, not even hearing myself. I was hauled onto shore. I opened my eyes. I saw Mistyfoot and Stonefur, and Fireheart. I realised it was him who had carried me up. _He'll lead ThunderClan well... _ Then I turned my attention to my kits. I was treated to another memory- of the kits, just after they had been born, then Mosskit's body, and Snowfur leading her spirit away...I'd be joining them. But right now I was with the living ones. "Please forgive me..." I said weakly. "You need to forgive her...she suffered a lot of pain for her choice." I felt a little anger._ It means nothing if it's forced! _But Stonefur and Mistyfoot nodded. The look in their eyes was geniuine. "We forgive you," Stonefur murmered. "Thank you...Fireheart, I know you'll lead ThunderClan well..." My voice grew smaller, my eyes closed, and I fell into the welcoming, dizzying blackness, interrupted only by a tortured cry from my deputy- no, ThunderClan's leader...

* * *

I walked back up, up to the stars, with many new cats in their ranks. Firestar among them. He padded beside me. "Come on, it's over here." We arrived in StarClan. I headed right for the place where I slept, a small rock with a hollow, and fell asleep.

The next morning, I stepped out onto the lush green meadow. Whitestorm was waiting for me. "Thunder would like to meet with you at the Ash Tree." He said, a note of respect in his voice. I felt suprised, but began to run over- Thunder didn't like to be kept waiting. When I arrived, Thunder and Thrushpelt were already there, along with various important cats- past leaders, A few Ancients...I felt humbled in front of them. "Come forward, Thrushpelt, Bluestar." Thunder said. I nervously stepped forward. "The others and I have been discussing you." I could barely hide a shudder. _And just how old are you? _"And we've decided that you both deserve another chance." I felt numb all of a sudden. "What do you mean?" I whispered. "I mean you get another shot- you get to be reborn."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. You guys really liked this. Thanks for the support! And if it was a question:**

**Yes, this does take place after the last hope. :) Lillyheart is Lillykit grown up. It's pretty far, I know, but meh.**

* * *

I opened my eyes, light flooding into my world for the first time.

Or so I thought. As soon as I had them fully opened memories came flooding back into me. I was Bluestar, the great and strong...a kit again.

I was weakly aware of bodies next to me, squirming for milk. _Siblings! _

A she cat turned and looked at me, delighted. "Fogkit!_" No, I'm Bluestar, the great and powerful, and you will address me as so._ "Mama?"

She purred. "Yes, I'm your mama. These are your siblings, Blossomkit and Honeykit."

I looked to the side of me and saw a golden-yellow she-cat with warm brown eyes looking back. "Hi!" She squeaked. "Blossomkit's eyes are still closed." She said. "Mama's name isn't Mama, if you can believe! It's Dovewing" Honeykit said. Dovewing purred.

I heard a purr from across the nursery. Lifting my head up, I saw an orange she-cat with four kits at her belly. "I see yours finally opened their eyes," she purred.

Dovewing chuckled. "Yes, Lillyheart, I'm sure they'll cause trouble like yours."

"Hey!"came a squeak from across the nursery. "I'm well-behaved!"

"Me too!"

"Me too!"

"Me too!"

"Shush!" Lillyheart scolded.

The kits were shushed.

Suddenly I remembered something, Thrushpelt was reborn too! I looked around for him, or another pregnant nursery queen. I saw one of Lillyheart's kits trying to catch my eye. Once he did he nodded. _Thrushpelt! _"Ma'am, what is your kits' names?" I asked Lillyheart.

Lillyheart looked pleased. "Sure, Fogkit. This is Maplekit." A solid dark ginger tom with bright green eyes puffed up. "This is Flamekit."An orange she-cat with a brown mark on her head waved her tail. "This is Hailkit." A tom with eyes that looked...odd flicked his ear. "And this is Stonekit!" The one I thought- no, knew- was Thrushpelt nodded to me. "I'm Fogkit!" I said, voice squeaky like a kit again.

"Look at Blossomkit!" Honeykit said suddenly.

The calico she-kit had opened her bright green eyes. She blinked. "Wha...?"

"I'm Honeykit and this is Fogkit and our mommy is Dovewing and that's Lillyheart she has four kittens FOUR KITTENS F-O-U-" Dovewing wrapped her tail around Honeykit's mouth. "She's new to the world, and so is Fogkit. Be gentle. It's time for sleep anyway," she yawned.

As Dovewing and my sisters settled down, I couldn't help but think, _I'm not new_ as I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 (really original I know :D)

**Welcome to Chapter Three of Another Chance! I'm writing on another writing thingy, not my usual, so I have no clue how this works! YAY!**

* * *

I heard noises outside and opened my eyes.

Suprisingly, it wasn't Honeykit, but she was awake. Blossomkit was too. Then suddenly Dovewing came in. She ran over to us, and we looked at her with confused eyes. "Your daddy is coming to meet you," she said excitedly.

I was ecstatic. I had been wondering who my dad was, as it surely wasn't Stormtail this time around.

A dark gray tom with black stripes walked in. He looked at us, excited. "Last time I saw you, you were asleep!" he purred.

"This is your dad, Bumblestripe," she purred. He walked over to us and examined us. "I like them," he announced after looking at Blossomkit with a sad expression. _He must be remembering his sister, Blossomfall_, I thought. Blossomkit just looked confused.

Suddenly a small gray she-cat burst in. "I want to see my relatives!" she said. A golden tom burst in after her. "Me too!"

"Hush now, Aspenpaw." Bumblestripe sighed.

"Bumblestripe! Can we go training after I look at the kits?" she said excitedly. Bumblestripe sighed.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Aspenpaw purred. She ran over and looked at us, excited. "Hello kits!" she purred.

I think I was the only one not scared.

The golden tom was right behind her. "This one looks like Mommy, except she has white patches," he said when he reached me. I realized I didn't know what I looked like, and vowed to ask Honeykit later.

"Your mommy's dead," Stonekit laughed, earning him a hit on the head from Lillyheart. "Stonekit!" She said. "That's not nice! It's okay, Sunpaw. I'm sure Cinderheart is watching from StarClan."

Sunpaw and Aspenpaw's eyes were brimming with tears and they ran out of the nursery. "Oops," I heard Stonekit say under his breath.

Maplekit got a long scolding from Lillyheart, and Dovewing sighed as he was scolded. "I feel so sorry for Lionblaze. He's lost so much," she sighed.

"Come on kits let's go outside!" Dovewing said, leading us outside.

So Honeykit, Blossomkit and I were led outside the nursery.

* * *

I looked at the bright patches of sunlight around the camp. Cats were eating their meals. Bramblestar was watching his Clan proudly.

A few cats shared prey and some were sharing tongues. Some warriors were entering camp and some were leaving._ The prey pile was well stocked. ThunderClan is doing well,_ I thought. There was a small gray tom with amber eyes outside of the medicine den. "Dewfire!" Dovewing called. His ears perked up and he trotted over. "What is it Dovewing?"

"Do the kits look healthy?" She asked. He looked at us and nodded. "Just as healthy as your first litter." He said. Dovewing purred. "Thanks Dewfire!" She said. She turned to us. "Let's go visit your big sister."

She took us into the medicine den. These was a pale brown cat working on herbs. "Barkpaw, your little sisters want to see you," Dovewing purred. The she-cat turned and walked over to us slowly. She looked at each of us and nodded slightly. Then she turned back to her work. "Let's go visit your other sister and brother," Dovewing said and we walked over to the fresh kill pile, where a black she-cat sat with a light ginger tom. "Hollypaw. These are your sisters." Dovewing said. Hollypaw turned and looked at us. "Aww, they're so cute!" she purred.

Dovewing nodded and looked around. "Your brother isn't here right now. He must be out hunting. We'll meet him when he gets back." Suddenly Blossomkit let out a huge yawn. I had to admit I was tired to. Being a kit is hard work, let me tell you.

So we were led back to the nursery where we curled up in our nest. Stonekit was hiding in the corner and his brothers were curled up at Lillyheart;s belly. Dovewing glanced around. Lillyheart was asleep. "Stonekit," she whispered. "Come over here." Stonekit ran over to Dovewing. "You can sleep here. Next to Fogkit and Blossomkit," She said. So Stonekit inserted himself between me and my sister. I couldn't stop myself for purring for some reason as I fell asleep.

* * *

There's so much sleeping it's not even funny x.x

As always if you liked it review and tell me! I've been told 7 times but I need to be told again.

Thanks!


	4. Short chapter

"We're going to sneak out of camp!"

I felt my mouth drop open. "No! That's a horrible idea!"

"What makes you say that?"

"Perhaps the reports of badgers."

"Who cares? We can avoid them! And maybe we'll meet a ShadowClan cat! That'd be sooooo cool! You've got to come with us!"

"Well, I'll go, but when we get attacked by something I get to say 'I told you so'."

"Okay~"

I sighed and followed the golden she-kit with light brown spots to the camp entrance. The cold night breeze whistled through the camp. _It almost seems deserted_, I thought to myself. The moon shone brightly. And I knew there would be a gathering soon,the next night maybe?

I heard the snores of my Clanmates and a few pawsteps, but at the time I didn't notice them. I was to caught up in excitement.

"Fogkit? Honeykit? What are you doing?"

I froze.

Stonekit.

"Heheheh, nothing!" Honeykit said nervously. I sighed inwardly.

"I wanna come, I know you're sneaking out of camp," he whispered.

Maplekit jumped over him from behind. "Me too!"

"Sush! You can come, if Honeykit doesn't mind." I wouldn't admit it, but I was glad to have Thrushpelt around. And Maplekit seemed pretty brave.

"Sure they can come~" Honeykit laughed.

"Well, shall we be off?" Stonekit said, then dashed out of camp.

We had no choice but to follow.

* * *

"Fogkit? Where are we?"

"I don't know, this was your idea..."

I sighed, pressed between Honeykit and Stonekit as the rain continued. The weather had taken a turn for the worse.

"I'm scared..." Honeykit shivered, pressing closer to me. She didn't smell so lovely right now but I dealt with it.

There was a sound of thunder then a terrified scream. "Honeykit.."

"It wasn't me!" She protested.

Maplekit laughed nervously. "Heheheheh..."

I couldn't take this. I got up and ran into the darkness, lit only but the bright flashes of lightning.

As I ran, ignoring the other cat's yowls, I noticed the scent changed._ OHNO OHNO!_ I thought, backing up. But, of course it was too late.

"Hello, little kit,' said a slithery voice.

I tensed.

The next thing I knew was sharp claws raking down my spine.

* * *

**Short yet overdramatic  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M BACK ON MY NORMAL WRITING THING! Thank StarClan!**

* * *

A bright ginger she-cat stood face-to-tace with a light gray tom.

"Is she going to have her apprentice ceremony today?"

"Yes."

"Won't ThunderClan ask about her when she becomes an apprentice? She herself will probably even say that she's from ThunderClan."

"We'll say we found her outside of out camp, almost dying, and that she is crazy from the heat she had been put through, and also, check on her."

"Got it."

The ginger she-cat left the den and walked into the bright sunlight. The warriors of her Clan- well, not hers, but it would be soon, she thought darkly-were in small groups chatting. She headed straight for the nursery.

"Silverpool?"

"Oh, what can I do for you Flamestripe?"

"How's Fogkit?"

Silverpool sighed. "She's recovered, Pineheart said she did, but still, you didn't have to use your claws!"

"I needed her to be silent," Flamestripe growled, watching-slightly amused- as Silverpool flinched.

"Yes, of course," the silver she-cat muttered, drawing her kits and Fogkit in closer to her with her tail.

"Anyway, Graystar just sent me to check on Fogkit." Flamestripe said then left the den without waiting for a response. She walked over beneath the shade of a small bush and yowled. Cats started running over. "Graystar has announced that the ThunderClan kit is getting her ceremony today." She flashed back in her mind to the time three moons ago she had seen the kit stumbling over the border and curled her lip. She trailed her eyes over to Graystar, who was slowly but surely walking over. He sat on a small hill that was only slightly above the other cats.

"Today we have an important ceremony- the naming of not one, not two, but three apprentices..."

* * *

I glanced up at Graystar. Filthy tom! Kidnapping me from _my_ Clan, the high and mighty ThunderClan! Bramblestar would shred him!

"Come up, Mothkit, Fogkit, and Molekit," said Graystar. I walked up, keeping my head high and glaring right into Graystar's eyes. He met my gaze without flinching. "Mothkit, I name you Mothpaw, and your mentor will be Breezestep." A tom with oddly dark eyes touched Mothpaw's nose. "Molekit, I name you Molepaw, and your mentor is Cindertail." He then glanced to me. "We found you outside of camp, dying three moons ago, and with our mercy we have healed you. Fogkit, I name you Fogpaw, and your mentor is Leafwillow."

I scanned the crowd until I saw a she-cat shakily stepping forward. She looked you, and her green eyes held fear. I stepped down off of the hill(of you could call it a hill) and touched noses with her. _She doesn't seem too bad._

"Okay, new mentors, you need to train the apprentices. Flamestripe, please sort our patrols."

Leafwillow turned to me, quivering all over, her fur sticking up. She was completely terrified of me. I felt a little sorry for her and decided to try and be kind- if I was going to be stuck here for a while I might as well.

Her eyes kept darting away. "So, F-Fogpaw, what do you want to do?"

"How about we go hunting?" I said.

"O-ok!" She said, then ran out of camp like a badger was chasing her.

I dashed after her until I found her walking slowly (at least for her). She jumped when she saw me. "Okay, so we're g-going to hunt Rabbits," she said.

_I bet she's really good at that,_ I thought. No matter. I could still catch something. _While I may only be six moons old, I still have my warrior training!_

A small, light, sand coloured creature bursted out of a tunnel suddenly. Leafwillow leapt to her paws and caught it quickly. She was amazingly fast.

"Good catch!" I said warmly.

"Thanks!" Leafwillow purred, less nervous now. _She thinks I'm going to attack her, _I realised suddenly.

I glanced around until I saw a sudden movement in a small bush. Soon after a rabbit, a small one with a limp, darted out. I dashed over and pounced, narrowly missing. But I wouldn't let it end there! I chased after it until it tripped over a long piece of grass and I caught it, giving it a swift bite to the neck. I glanced over to Leafwillow, who looked shocked and happy at the same time. I brought over the rabbit and dropped it with hers.

"You're really fast for a Thu- Oh! I-I mean R-Rogue cat!"

I sighed. "I want to be your friend and I think you want to be mine. If that is true then we need to be honest. I know I'm a ThunderClan cat and I know you know. So why bother?"

She glanced down at the ground, not meeting my eyes and she mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"I do want to be your friend...I don't have any friends. They all think I'm crazy because I'm so jumpy, you saw me. I'll run away at the slightest sound, so I'm no good in battle."

"But you're a really good hunter! Look how fast you were!" I purred, grabbing the small rabbit I had caught in my mouth and flicking my tail in the direction of camp.

She nodded and we walked back in comfortable silence. I felt good- I had at least one ally here.

Once we reached Camp again (I will never call this Camp home- it is to foreign. The sky is to close to be safe), the sun was setting, because my ceremony was a little after sun-high anyway and it was leaf-bare. "Leafwillow? Where's the apprentice's den?" I whispered quietly.

"Oh, well, sometimes they sleep under the stars, but if it rains they go underground."

"On a nice night like tonight they will all sleep outside, even the elders will."

I gulped. I did not like open places. I guess I had to sleep outside, though. Most of the apprentices were already asleep. A few were watching the stars. I curled up in a vacant spot, not looking at any cat, and closed my eyes, willing to fall asleep.


End file.
